


Translucent

by locolotions



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: AUs, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Verrryy self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locolotions/pseuds/locolotions
Summary: Just a collection of Matoba/Natori drabbles. I will post occasionally, but not regularly.





	

Seiji always tied his hair, he never braid it. For a moment, Shuuichi imagined Seiji with a braid. He chuckled at that thought. And he got an idea. He would braid Seiji’s hair.

“What are you doing?”

Shuuichi smiled. “It’s nothing of your concern, Seiji-sama.”

Seiji didn’t say anything.

“You don’t trust me? I’m hurt.” Shuuichi sighed loudly on purpose. The younger one rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Do whatever you want.” Was his only reply.

Shuuichi chuckled at that. But he started to braid the other’s hair anyway.

Seiji’s hair was soft, weirdly. He always thought that his hair would be rough or dry because it seems Seiji never really cared about his appearance (unlike him, he appreciate his natural beauty, and he was an actor, so he need to take care of his appearance.) 

Seiji wasn’t even that half bad. In fact, he was pretty good looking. Even with one of his eye covered, he was still attractive… That sharp red--

 

“You stopped midway, what were you thinking?”

That snapped him out of his thought.

“I was just thinking of how lucky you are to be with a handsome, kind, lovely actor like me.” Shuuichi could hear Seiji holding back his laughter.

“Huh, go ahead and laugh. But I’m sure the girls will agree that you are indeed lucky—“

He didn’t get to finish his word because suddenly Seiji turned back and pulled the older man so he can shut his mouth with a kiss. (It was merely an excuse. He just wanted to kiss the actor, after all.)

“You talk too much. Can’t you just braid my hair in peace?”

Shuuichi laughed, and kissed Seiji once more.


End file.
